Dragunov
The Dragunov is a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Campaign, the Dragunov is used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor. It is the most frequently encountered sniper rifle and can be found in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in Campaign has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, the only available attachment is the ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of killing an enemy in one shot to the chest or above (excluding arms). Because the Dragunov lacks any x1.1 or x1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme. The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Hardcore gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire as fast as the M21. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. But take note of its length, as it can give away the player's position. Image:drag_4.png|The Dragunov Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|A Golden Dragunov mwgoldsvd.png|Golden SVD ultranationalist svd.jpg|An Ultranationalist holds a Dragunov in "Ultimatum" COD4SVD-2.jpg|Dragunov Description Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the Dragunov in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a Firecap, like the Dragunov in [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]]Campaign. When fired, the player can hear what seems to be a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. It is only available to use once by the player in the level "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer the Dragunov is the only sniper rifle available for the insurgents, however there's no difference between it and the M40A3 as they both kill with one shot on any part of the body and for this reason have their magazine capacity reduced to one round, making the Dragunov essentially a bolt action rifle. File:Dragunov_ds.png|The Dragunov in first person. File:m40iron_ds.png|Scope reticle Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Dragunov returns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in Campaign and Special Ops. It has the same firing sound and reload animation as it does in'' Call of Duty 4, and a slightly more detailed design. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia, and the Russian Army. It can be found and used in multiple levels, such as: *In the Museum. Rather than in the weapons casing, it is found in the hands of a Militia soldier and a Spetsnaz soldier in the displays, or from the Militia sniper near the dog *From Russian/Militia snipers in Campaign. *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" on the scaffolding accessed after planting the C4 on the bodies. *"Cliffhanger" at one of the explosion sites used by a Russian sniper. *"The Hornet's Nest" at the front wall of the first building during the first fight. *"Loose Ends" near the M240s in the back room in the first floor of the house and in the armory, next to the ammo shelf. *"Contingency" near the M240s near the submarine. *"The Enemy of My Enemy " dropped at random by Ultranationalists. *Special Ops missions "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Hidden", "Suspension" and "Armor Piercing". It, noticeably, has the front lens cap still on it, a change from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. It can be found with Arctic and Woodland Camouflage patterns in specific missions. Another noticeable change is that it the bolt is now seen in the receiver. One peculiar difference from other weapons in Modern Warfare 2 is that when the Dragunov is reloaded, the gun is held up with the magazine facing right, rather than with other guns the magazine faces left, or the barrel is facing up. File:Dragunov 6.png|The Dragunov in Modern Warfare 2 File:SVD brazil.jpg|A Militia sniper with the Dragunov. File:MW2_Artic_Dragunov.png|The Dragunov found with Arctic Camouflage in the level "Contingency" Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Dragunov appears in the campaign in the levels "Crash Site," "Executive Order" and "Numbers." In Numbers, the Dragunov is commonly found equipped with an Infrared Scope. Multiplayer The Dragunov is the first Sniper Rifle available in multiplayer, available at the unlocking of Create-A-Class. It is also part of the default Sniper class. The Dragunov kills in one shot to the upper chest, neck, or head and in two shots to the rest of the body. This is the same killing power as the WA2000. The Dragunov has the largest magazine and reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, but has higher recoil than the WA2000, and less damage than the PSG1, making it an intermediate between the two. The Dragunov used to have an unusual chevron-type sight, but as of a patch on consoles on April 28 it now has the same sight as the WA2000 and the L96A1. Attachments *Variable Zoom *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope (PK-AV) *Suppressor *Infrared Scope Zombies The Dragunov can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension and Call of the Dead. It is a reasonably good support weapon until around round 8 where it starts to lose its power. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the D115 Disassembler, and sports higher damage and a Variable Zoom scope. When Pack-a-Punched it is a one shot kill until Round 22. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. DragunovBO.jpg|The Dragunov File:DragunovscopeBO.png|Looking through the scope. D115 Disassembler.jpg|The "D115 Disassembler". Weapon-dragunov.jpg|A soldier aims through his Dragunov. Video:Black Ops Dragunov Suppressor Montage|The Dragunov with a Suppressor. Note how only headshots and neckshots are a one-hit-kill. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears as one of two sniper rifles. The Dragunov has a 5 round magazine, fires semi automatic but has such a low rate of fire that could be bolt action (this was probably done for balancing reasons). It can be fitted with a silencer. The Dragunov is the sniper rifle of choice for the Soviet Army and the Cuban Forces in Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In multiplayer for the DS version, the Dragunov is tilted upwards until it has been fired. * Applying a Camouflage on the Dragunov covers the barrel, the upper receiver, and lower receiver. *This is one of the only magazine based weapon that's reloaded with the right hand. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *This gun, the W1200 and the M1911 are the only usable weapons in singleplayer and Museum levels, but not multiplayer. *The WA2000 seems to have replaced the Dragunov in multiplayer, as they have the same stats but the WA2000 has a smaller magazine size, most likely for balancing reasons. *Applying Camouflage replaces the wooden furniture, the complete opposite to in Call of Duty 4. *Posters showing a disassembled view of the weapon can be found in the map Salvage. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Unlike its previous appearances, the Dragunov has a chevron scope reticle. **The reticle can glitch so that it looks like the other sniper-rifle sights. **Similarly, the scope model itself can glitch to look like that of the WA2000. **The reticle will become a normal cross-hair when used in split-screen multiplayer. **The chevron reticle also applies to the Variable Scope. *The SPAS-12 Suppressed has the same firing sound as the Dragunov Suppressed. *In the Create-A-Class display, the magazine goes through the players arm. *The player cocks the Dragunov when picked up unlike in previous instalments. *In the closed beta, the Dragunov and the RPK had gray, plastic-looking stocks and handguards instead of the current wooden ones. *The front sight (which has always been unusable) is now open, unlike the predecessor games, which have a hooded front sight. (the hooded front sight is the russian original, while the hooded one is found in the chinese copy) *The Variable Zoom attachment covers the first and part of the second letter of the Clan Tag. ru:Dragunov Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons